Wolfle
Wolfle is a fan character and is the creator's first character. Character Info Wolfle is a light blue wolf that turns into a gray werewolf at night. She loves Flippy and Flippy loves her back. Wolfle has dream anxiety disorder (sleep disorder characterized by frequent nightmares). She owns a recorder, that she plays to calm Flippy down. Her werewolf form is shown to be very dangerous, especially when she rampages in that form. Wolfle is allergic to fungi. She can easily be angered. Wolfle also seems to be Christian since she reads the Bible alot. She is also from Rhode Island, since she has a Rhode Island accent. Wolfle also likes to play card games. Origins When Wolfle was fairly young, Wolfle was once a normal wolf that was given an unknown sample by her teacher to experiment on. Happy, Wolfle went to the basement in her house to test it, mixing chemicals with it. However, it bubbled and splashed on her. She then rushed to the shower to get it off, but some of the mixture must of went "inside" her. Thinking that she got it off, she cleaned it up. In the next full moon, Wolfle felt tingly. She then turned into a werewolf and attacked her parents, apparently killing them. She then found out she did it and ran away from the house, eventually finding Equinox and Eclipse, who then adopted her as part of the family. Episodes Starring TBA Featuring TBA Appearances TBA Trivia *Wolfle was originally going to be named Wolfy. *Wolfle has one eyelash instead of three. *She is not a Flippy-sue because she doesn't flip out. *She is the first character to turn into a werewolf at night. *Wolfle's heart necklace was added in her new look. *Wolfle's heart necklace was given by her grandmother. *Flippy/Wolfle is the one of the most heartwarming couple in the series. They will rarely ever kill each other, even if Flippy's flipped out or if Wolfle is in her werewolf form. *Wolfle hates Flaky, because of the events in Party On *Wolfle and Flippy's children are Whippy, Twiley, Rose, and Flipps *Wolfle has been with Flippy since high school, but haven fallen in love until college. *Flaky seems to be jealous of her in episodes the both appear in, basing off of the Flippy X Flaky relationship. *She has a Werewolf medication she uses to make her not turn into a werewolf, but Lumpy forgets to make it, which makes her turn into a werewolf in episodes *Some HTF call her the " werewolf of Happy Tree Town " *The cause of her turning into a werewolf was when she was a little girl by a sample given by her teacher and mixing purple, green, back, and blue liquids. The test tub exploded and she tried to wash it off by taking a shower. *Her voice is similar to Twilight Sparkle's voice, Tara Strong. *She is very smart but doesn't count as a sniffles-sue, because she doesn't do it all the time. *Wolfle has lots of chemicals in her basement. *The causes to become into her werewolf form was originally that she was bitten by a werewolf when she was 6 years old, but it was changed because the creator though the idea was "unoriginal" since most causes was from getting bit by a werewolf. *In some episodes she appears in, she doesn't turn into a werewolf. *She lives and owns the Happy Tree Library. *Her name is pronounced WOLF-LEE. Category:Wolves Category:Fanon Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:CTWW's Characters Category:Female Characters